


Flowers, Tattoos and Romance - Oh my!

by Timeless_Knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agender Dirk, M/M, Nonbinary Dirk, Romance, gay af shit, heck, jake has panic attacks, tags to be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Knight/pseuds/Timeless_Knight
Summary: Jake has moved around his entire life, never settling down until now.He has finally found a home in the small village of Derse and some other perks await him there too-.....-I aim to update this every week-ish, Please leave any tips/ideas you have! I love to have input from readers!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly, misty day, once again, in the small village of Derse. Jake sighed at the gloomy whether. His last home had been so bright, warm and cheerful - but he never stayed in one place for long.

For years Jake and his little sister, Jade, had been bounced around from place to place with their grandfather. It had been nice seeing the world, and exciting to always have new people to meet; but it couldn't last.

Only a few weeks ago, Jake's Grandma had insisted upon taking both him and his sister to live with her.  
"A life moving around is like a plant without roots; it can never grow and flourish!" She had ranted down the phone to Jake's Grandpa, Mr.English. And, Jake had to agree.  
Whilst seeing new places had been fun, never making solid friendships had taken its tole on Jake and Jade.

However, today was a new begining. Jake was going to stay in Derse for college and have a stable life, finally!

\-----

Taking a few more steps, Jake reached his new room and set the box he had been carrying down. He ran a hand through his raven hair and looked around.

His new room was rather large, a rectangle shape with a huge round window facing the street. Jade's room looked much the same but faed the garden, being older, Jake got the first pick of the rooms - He had chosen this one so he could people watch from his bedroom.

"JAAAKE!" A shrill voice yelled from behind, Jake was tackled, knocking his wide framed glasses from his tanned, freckled face.  
"Oops," said the voice "sorry, bro."  
Jake looked up to see Jade extending a hand to help him up.  
"No harm done," Jake places his glasses back onto his face, "just warn me next time, okay, Miss Harley?"  
Jade giggled and smiled.  
'She's such a bubbly 13 year old.' Jake thought, smiling back.

\-----

Looking at the clock, Jake gasped at the time. Was it really 6:30pm? Sighing, Jake sat down on his bed, he had finally finished unpacking after four hours, he was exhausted.

Jake English looked around his new room; his gun replicas were mounted proudly on his wall, his workbench positioned under his window, his bed in a corner and posters of his favourite movies (every movie he's ever watched) were placed nicely around the room.

'It'll be dinner time soon' Jake mused as he removed his sweaty top and shorts, changing into a skull t-shirt, green over shirt and his favourite brown shorts.

\-----

Dinner was pleasant, Grandma Harley had cooked a wonderful meal of beef stew with root vegetables.  
"This meal is delicious!" Jake exclaimed happily - living on the move, with Grandpa English's ever changing job, had not left much time for sit down family meals.  
Several long minutes of chewing, chomping and munching later and the meal was finished. Jake got up to clear the dishes away, but was stopped by a soft, elderly voice.  
"Oh, Jake," Grandma Harley started "let Jadey do that! After all, you do have work tomorrow!"  
Jake sat back down as Jade ambled about the kitchen, clearing away plates and cutlery.  
"Work?" Perplexed, Jake shot his Grandma a questioning look.  
"Oh, I must not have told you!" Grandma Harley started to fiddle with some coloured strings on her fingers, they were forget-me-knots, a tactic used by the Harleys to try and remember things (they didn't work very well)  
"Tomorrow, I want you to open up the flower shop. In my old age I am unable to run it properly, and I would hate for it to close down. You will be paid, of course."  
How could Jake refuse? He loved flowers and all things nature related, it was the perfect job for him!


	2. Chapter 2

A blaring, blazing, bracing alarm jolted Mr.English out of his warm and cozy slumber.   
"Oof" he gasped as he fell to the floor. Clutching his glasses, Jake hauled himself up and stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth.  
"Why in the bally blue blazes is my alarm going off at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?!" Jake questioned grumpily, having finally turned it off. It took several seconds for him to find an answer.  
"Oh!" Jake gasped "Shucks, Buster! I have work today!"   
Jake ran into the bathroom to shower and quickly washed himself (all whilst singing terribly) then hopped around the room in a tizzy, pulling a skull shirt over his head whilst trying to zip his shorts up, combing his hair and brushing teeth, it was quite the spectacle to watch.

Having finally washed and dressed himself, Jake checked the clock; 08:57am it read. Sighing, he finally slowed down and slipped his shoes in then walked into the hall.  
"Morning, Jadey!" Jake beamed to a somnolent Jade trudging down the hall "shouldn't you be up and dressed?" Jake questioned.  
"It's Saturday," Jade droned "I don't have to do anything today."   
Jake smiled inwardly, Jade was usually up at 9'o'clock sharp every day without complaint (though she took frequent naps throughout the day).  
He had no doubt that she had been up late talking to her internet friends.

Jake bounced down the stairs to see Granda Harley already cooking breakfast.  
"Morning, Jake," she beamed, sliding some scrambled eggs onto some toast. "Are you excited for work?"  
Jake nodded eagerly "Oh, yes!" Grandma Harley placed the food in front of Jake "I even re-read my botany books!"   
Grandma Harley chuckled as Jake wolfed down his breakfast. A glass of orange juice and a short walk later and Jake had opened the shop.

\-----

The morning was rather uneventful, a few elderly men asking for bouquets for their wives, a young couple came in and argued about who was more romantic (both girls agreed to disagree) and Jade passed through on her way to walk Bec, their Grandma's Dog.

It wasn't until around lunch time that Jake took real interest in a customer.

The bell rang on the desk whilst Jake was in the back - eating a banana before lunch. He came out from the back and greeted the person at the desk.

They had short messily styled hair, pale freckled skin, wore a black wife beater and an odd, triangle-shaped pair of shades.

"Ahah," Jake chuckled nervously, "how can I help you?" he felt intimidated by the stranger.  
"How can I say 'I hate you' in flowers?" The person asked nonchalantly. Their voice was not deep, but had a nasal tone to it.  
"W-well," Jake sputtered in his own, softer, voice, "An orange lily says 'I hate you', paired with a garlic flower, would be 'I hate you, no one is more evil than you," The blond stranger listened intently, their gaze could be felt on Jake even through the shades. "It really depends on what sort of vibe you want to give off," Jake chuckled nervously - what an odd request.  
"I want to say 'I hate you don't come near me or I'll hurt you', that sort of thing," The stranger monotones in a voice that made Jake's cheeks flush.

"Ah, well, that would be;  
An Orange Lily - I hate you.  
A Rhododendron - Stay away, I'm dangerous.  
A Monkshood - You better watch your back.  
And perhaps a Dragon Lily for good measure!" Jake drew out the bouquet as he spoke "Oh! And perhaps some Garlic Flowers and some Orange Mock to really drive the point home!"

"So what would the cost of this hateful bouquet be?" Inquired the stranger, cooly, leaning on the desk.

"Oh, cost, right!" Jake snapped out of his excited flower arranging mood and got out a calculator. A few clicks later and Jake spoke again "Well, for the flowers with the bouquet discount, that will be about $50!"  
Jake watched the strangers stoic expression twitch as they forked over the money.  
"Have it ready by two," The stranger started striding towards the door, "I'll be back then."  
"Wait!" Jake sputtered, shoving the money into the cash register. "Who do I address this to?"

The stranger stopped briefly and glanced back.  
"To Bro, from Dirk." And with that, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The old clock behind the front desk chimed two. Jake, startled, looked up - having just finished Dirk's bouquet. It had taken him longer than he expected to complete, but it had been fun to do. He took a step back to admire the product of his hard work.

The bouquet was a dissonant symphony of purples, oranges and greens - aesthetically pleasing to a naive individual, but with a deadly message concealed within.

Jake turned to wash his hands, as he did he heard the door open. Grabbing a towel to dry his hands, Jake turned to meet the stoic faced blond yet again.  
"Ah, Dirk!" Jake exclaimed exuberantly "I have your bouquet ready!" He proudly gestured to the vibrant basket on the front desk.  
"Wow," Dirk hummed, a hint of surprise edging into their usually flat voice. "This looks impressive." They made a motion to pick up the bouquet.  
"Oh," Jake gasped "let me help you with that!" He went to help but was stopped by Dirk raising their hand.  
"I've got it," They easily picked the heavy basket up, showing off toned arms in the process, "but, you could open doors for me..." Dirk nodded towards the door and Jake scrambled to open it as Dirk strode towards it, bouquet in hand.

\-----

Jake stood awkwardly in the road for a moment before returning into the shop, he had helped Dirk get the bouquet through the doors and then watched them walk down the road a short way.

The clock behind the desk now read 2:30pm. It had been five long hours since the shop had opened and he still had two hours to go! The time passed quicker than Jake expected, with only a small child coming in to purchase a rose before closing at five.

By the time Jake had emptied the register and fully closed the shop (metal blinds and all) it was 5:45pm, and fifteen minutes before dinner. He sighed and looked at the clock before going to wash his hands in the kitchen.

\-----

Already setting the the table was Jade, merrily humming a song.  
"Hi, Jake!" Jade beamed, having heard the door open.  
"Evening, Jade," Jake paused "when did you get back? I didn't see you after this morning..." He trailed off, becoming perplexed at his sisters reappearance and disappearance and reappearance.  
"I came back when you were talking to Mister tall, blond and handsome," Jade teased "Bec and I guessed that you didn't want to be disturbed." Bec seemed to 'yip' in agreement as Jake flushed with embarrassment.  
"They were not a 'tall, blond and handsome' person!" Jake crossed his arms in a huff "and, besides - I don't even know if they were a 'Mister'."  
Jade finished laying the table and shot Jake a knowing look. The two siblings had played out this conversation many times times before, and each time rarely differed from the last.  
"Oh, Jake..." sighed Jade, exasperatedly "You should at least have gotten their number."

Jake averted his eyes as he dried his hands. He had never had a proper relationship before; He had seen many cute people that he liked but he always shied away from asking for their number.  
"Jake, I want you to make me a deal," Jade's voice was determined and the hopeful glint in her eye set Jake slightly on edge, "if you ever see that person again, you have to at least ask for their number!"  
Jake wanted to refuse, he really did, but he knew that when a Harley was determined, they got their way.

A moments silence hung in the air whilst Jake pondered whether it was even worth arguing, but in the end he knew what he had to say.

"Fine." he said "If - and only if - I see them again, I will ask for their number."  
Jake sighed again as his sister beamed and giggled - Tying a green forget-me-knot onto her finger - not realising how soon he would be asking for Dirk's number.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday came and passed as subtly as the breeze, and with that the weekend was over.

It as now Monday and Jake dragged himself out of bed with a groan; Monday meant one thing and one thing only...

College.

One would have thought that Jake English was used to starting at new places by now, and he was, but today was different. Today he started a new college that he would still be attending in a month, a year, maybe he would even graduate there!

These thought swirled around Jake's head as he groggily washed and dressed himself.

Nervous and tired, Jake arrived at his new college. He had already walked Jade to her new school and made sure she was settled and he so wished someone he knew would do the same for him. He would - of course - have a guide for today, to help him out, but that did not ease his worries. What if the guide was mean? What if they didn't like him? What if they did?

Slamming into a glass door, Jake was snapped out of his inner turmoil. He rubbed his forehead and opened the door, only to hear a cackling laugh. The laugh was coming from a tall-ish blonde with black lipstick on at the front desk. Jake flushed. 'Oh great, I've already made a total fool of myself!' he thought. The blonde's laughter died down slightly as he approached, he took a moment to study their looks.

The person had shoulder length blonde hair that flicked out at the tips and their fringe curled in an odd way, their makeup was vibrant; black lipstick with pink eye shadow and winged eyeliner. A striped lilac and purple scarf draped around their neck, slightly covering a pink cat symbol on their white, knitted jumper. A short pink skirt was complimented by a pain of black ankle boots. Overall, they looked quite nice.

By the time Jake had taken in their looks, the cackling person had composed themself and was smiling kindly at him.

"Hi!" a feminine, bubbly voice emitted from the blonde. "My name's Roxy, sorry for laughing. that was just waaaaaay too funny!" Roxy giggled again and held out a hand.

Jake shook it, giggling too "I can be rather clumsy, but that was odd - even for me!"

Roxy beamed at Jake's awkwardness. "Oh, don't worry about it! It was a good ice breaker!"

Jake felt significantly more at ease with how relaxed Roxy seemed.

"Anyways, I'll be your guide gal for today, so stick with me... uh?" Roxy paused and Jake realised he had yet to introduce himself.

"Oh!" he gasped "My name is Jake English, lovely to meet you Roxy!"

"Well, Jakey, welcome to Skaia Academy - College for the bright and gifted." Roxy imitated a posh voice whilst reciting the college's slogan.

Roxy gave Jake a brief tour of the school, showing him the lunch room, staff offices, first aid room and sports hall/theater.

"Welp," Roxy started, as a loud shrill bell sounded - signaling the start of classes "That's all their really is to show, now we have German together!" Roxy linked arms with Jake and practically ragged him to floor 4 room 13 for German language and culture.

Class was entertaining for Jake he loved learning about new cultures and had always been fascinated with Germany, in Jake's opinion class ended way too soon. As the bell rang again, Roxy led Jake to the library for free period.

"So, Roxy," Jake started up a casual conversation, "do you have any other friends here?"

Roxy smiled at the question "Yup!" she replied "Janey and Dirky are two of my closest friends here, they....." Roxy continued but Jake had zoned out at the name "Dirky".

"Sorry, did you say Dirk," Jake interrupted.

Roxy looked at him quizzically "Yeah, why?"

Jake hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"Jake?" Roxy asked, slightly worried at the raven's behavior. Jake sighed and explained his encounter with a person named "Dirk" and his bet with his sister.

"Ooooooh!" Roxy squealed when he had finished talking. "We're getting you their number at lunch!"

Jake groaned, this would either be the worst or best start to a college he had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy dropped Jake off at Drama, his last lesson before lunch. H e hoped h lesson never ended. Sadly, Jake didn't know anyone in the class and so - for the most part - was left alone to stumble through his thoughts.

The bell an for lunch far too soon. Jake groaned as he saw Roxy waiting for him outside he classroom.

"Do we have to do this, Roxy?" Jake whined or the fifth time, hoping that the cheery blonde's answer would be different.

"Eyup!" came he ever perky reply. The raven haired teen sighed and resigned to e fact that Roxy could not be reasoned with.

Roxy sopped abruptly and turned to Jake "Jakey, this is Jane - the gal I was tellin' ya about!" Roxy beamed and stepped aside to reveal a short pudgy looking girl. Her features were soft as she smiled and held out a hand to greet Jake.

"Nice to meet you!"Jane shook Jake's hand and listened as Roxy babbled on about his deal with Jade. When she had finished talking, Roxy looked expectantly at Jane.

"You'll help, right?"

Jane smiled apologetically at Jake "Sorry, Jake - when Roxy wants something, she gets it." Jane chuckled and followed Roxy as she continued to walk towards the dinner hall.

"So, Jake," Jane piped up, casually. "What subjects have you taken here?" Jake grinned, happy for the change in subject.

"I've got German and Art with Roxy, I also took drama, Media and physical education, though Roxy and I have different drama classes." He handed Jane his timetable to look at.

"Oh!" the raven haired girl exclaimed, "We all have art together, and you have media with me!" she smiled, brushing a curly lock of short hair out of her face.

"Jaaaaaaaaake~" Roxy's high pitched voice interrupted his conversation with Jane. Waving excitedly, Roxy stood next to a familiar tall blonde with pointy shades. Jake gulped, his anxiety creeping up on him.

"Sup?" Dirk nodded at the two approaching them. Jane smiled and hugged him briefly, asking how his lessons had been. Jake stood numbly, static ringing in his ears as he looked Dirk up and down. A second later and he was pushed into the shade-clad blondes arms.

Roxy giggled behind him.

Jake stumbled and gasped, Dirk caught him, they looked down at the shorter teen. "Already falling for me?" Dirk chuckled at their own joke. Flustered, Jake stood up, he blushed and glared at Roxy who was stifling a laugh.

Dirk extended a hand towards Jake "Nice to meet you formaly, flower boy - My names Dirk Strider, but you can call me the man of your dreams,"

Chuckling at the awful pun, Jake shook their hand "I'm Jake English - and that was most certainly the worst pun I've ever heard!"

A second later, Jane burst out laughing, followed by Jake and Dirk. Before long, the whole group was a laughing mess. Jake wiped his eyes, having started crying from laughing so much. He took a seat next to Dirk, with Jane and Roxy opposite. "So, Jakey~" Roxy started, Jake groaned internally, he knew where this was headed. "Don't you have something to ask Dirk?" the meddling blonde wiggled her eyebrows at Jake knowingly.

Turning to face Jake, Dirk waited for him to speak.

"Well, uh," Jake started "When we met, I thought you were rather cute, and, so, uhm - perhaps I could get your number?" Jake smiled awkwardly. He knew that he had been about as graceful as a newborn child learning how to walk. It did not help the raven haired boy's anxiety that Dirk sat with a stoic expression.

Another seemingly endless minute passed. Jake held his breath.

"Of course you can get my number," he started. Exhaling in relief, Jake waited for Dirk to writ their number on a page of their notebook. Dirk toe out the page and handed it to Jake "Here," he said, smiling slightly.

Not wanting to risk having his phone confiscated, Jake placed the note into his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

The remainder of the day had been largely uneventful. The quartet had eaten lunch and then continued on to lessons (as it turned out, all four took art together and Jake had physical education with Dirk).

Now, as school had ended, Jake found himself walking home. It had been a rather good first day, in his opinion.

Soon, Jake arrived at his grandma's house, he walked in through the side door and into the lounge. On the sofa sat Jade and Grandma Harley, since Jade finished at 3:00 (opposed to Jake's finish at 3:45) she had agreed to walk herself home.

Jake smiled at the two before removing his coat and shoes and melting into the seat next to Jade. "What are you watching?" he asked, noticing that the T.V was on. Jade grinned and giggled "Avatar!" she beamed at Jake, knowing it was his favorite movie. Jake grinned back and ruffled Jade's hair affectionately before turning his attention to the T.V - the movie was already half way through, but as he had watched it so many times before it didn't matter to Jake.

The three sat in silence as the movie played, pausing occasionally to make remarks about their favourite scenes or characters. As the credit rolled - signalling the end of the movie - Grandma Harley spoke.

"I should get started on dinner!" she glanced at the clock above the T.V - it read 5:20pm. She stood and hobbled her way over to the kitchen and prepared for cooking.

"So, how was school?" Jake asked, turning to Jade. She smiled and began walking through her day, step by step. She mentioned how fun lesson were and three new friends that she had made, as well as some 'not-quite-friends-but-nice-people' as she described them. Jake chuckled at her odd way of phrasing things - 'it must run in the family' he thought back to his awkward encounter with asking Dirk for their number.

Carefully, Jade leaned over to Jake, "I know that look on your face, mister!" she started sternly, startling Jake from his thoughts, "You saw someone cute today!" she ginned, slyly.

Jake blushed, he was always so easy to read. "You aren't wrong, Jade" he started, chuckling nervously, Jade nodded at him to continue. "I saw Dirk..." he braced himself for Jade's reaction.

"Please tell me you got their number!" Jade squeled, grabbing Jake's forearms excitedly. Jake flashed his sister a smiled and pulled Dirk's note out of his pocket. Jade clapped happily and bounced with anticipation, "Text them!"

Jake chuckle at his sister's enthusiasm and pulled out his phone, opening the onte and reading it, Jake noticed a message under the scribbled number.

'Talk to you soon, sweet cheeks ;)' it read.

Jake blushed and froze, his brain seemingly broken at the short phrase. Jade leaned over and delicately plucked the note from Jake's hands. She giggled as she saw what was written. "They like you~" she teased, prodding Jake playfully. Her comment snapped him out of his stupor.

"Oh, hush," he chided without any real intention behind the phrase, snatching the flirty note and punching Dirk's number into his phone. After he had the contact saved Jake sat for a moment before typing.

'Hey, its Jake from school :)' Jake thought the message seemed friendly enough.

Dirk replied almost immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally manages to message Dirk but Jade intervines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Sorry that this update is a little late - I should update next week *on time* **on thursday**!

Breath hitching in anticipation, Jake checked his messages - his sister peering over his shoulder.

 _'Hey, 'Jake from school'. I was wondering when you would text me.'_ It read.

Jake exhaled, Dirk's awful joke making him crack a smile. He sat for a moment - knowing that Dirk could see that he had read the message but unsure of how to respond.

Beside him, Jade huffed - she plucked the phone from Jake's hands and started to type. It took far too long for Jake to register what had happened in his dumbfounded state, and by the time the words _"Hey give that back,"_ were gracing his lips, his sister had already sent the message.

Giggling, with a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, Jade read her message.

"Dirk, I must say, you are rather fetching! How does coffee after school sound?" She said in a rather convincing impression.

Jake scowled at her, "Jade! I don't speak like that at all! And..." He trailed off, semi-thankful that his sister had sent the text he knew he would never have had the courage for. Jade smiled and handed the phone back to Jake  
"Thank me later," she replied to Jake's unspoken gratitude. Chuckling, Jake glanced down to the phone to see that Dirk had read the message and was replying.

"Oh, golly," The viridian eyed boy sighed. He felt blood pounding in his ears like the base of a pop song, drowning out his own hurricane of thoughts that rushed around his head, whispering doubts and lies that sounded scarily true.

"-ake!"

His hands trembled as the message from Dirk popped up, shutting his eyes too scared to read the rejection he knew was coming.

"Jake!"

A sob escaped his throat, pain and heartache filling his voice as he curled into a ball-

"JAKE!" Jade grasped her sobbing sibling softly and held him. "Was it another panic attack?" Jade cooed in a soft voice, patting Jake's back. She was used to her brother's breakdowns by now and tried her best to calm him down. Rubbing small circles into Jake's back, Jade spoke gently "I'm sure Dirk will have said yes," her sister senses hinting at her that the message she sent was the issues.  
"How did he reply?" Jake mumbled, blearily. Jade plucked the phone from Jake's trembling hands.

_'That sounds fucking awesome - See you tomorrow, Sweet Cheeks,'_

Jade sighed in relief "He sounds excited!" She chimed, glad to be able to reassure Jake with the truth.

Jake smiled lightly "Thanks, Jade," he sighed lightly. He felt exhausted, the panic ebbing away and with it his energy. Slumping back onto the couch, his fingers typed out a response numbly _'see you tomorrow,'_ He smiled and let his phone slide from his hands, falling into a slumber.

20 minutes later, Grandma Harley walked in, she noticed Jake sleeping and Jade texting a friend. Not wanting to disturb the slumbering teen, she and Jade carefully tucked him in on the couch with a blanket over his chest.  
The two ladies say and ate before clearing up and retiring to their rooms.

It was around 2:30AM when Jake finally woke up. Gazing around groggily he noticed the time.  
"Gadzooks!" He gasped to himself quietly. Slowly, he creeped up to his room and undressed. He flopped onto his bed.

Before slipping into a blissful slumber a wide smile spread across the tan teen's face.  
_'I have a date!'_ Was his last thought before sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is extremely anxious about meeting Dirk for their date.

Waking up early despite his lack of sleep, Jake was quick to get up and clothed. He opted to dress in a semi-formal black, sleeveless button-up and a matching pair of black short before trying to tame his unruly mop of black curls atop his head. After ten minutes of battling with his uncooperative hair, Jake sighed and let it flop into its natural wind=swept look. One last look in the mirror later and he stepped out of his room, smile plastered to his face.

As the tanned teen bounced boisterously into the dining area and sat next to Jade - who threw him a smirk and eyebrow waggles - he grinned wider and called out a cheery "Good Morning!". Standing at the stove, Grandma Harley chuckled,

"What has you so cheery this morning, my dear?" she asked, already somewhat privy to the answer. Jake's smile faltered briefly as a blush crept onto his freckled cheeks.

"Oh!" he sputtered after a moments hesitation, "I'm just excited for college..." He refused to tell the whole truth lest his Grandma tease him with the same vigor of his sister. Knowing he would spill his secret soon, Grandma Harley hummed and placed out some tea and toast in silence. A few long minutes passed by, filled with the sound of eating and the occasional giggling from Jade. Not being able to take the knowing glances from both Harleys, Jake cracked.

"I have a date tonight!" He rushed out, heart pounding for what seemed like an eternity in the hushed quiet that followed. Seconds later, Grandma Harley spoke.

"That explains why you're wearing your favourite outfit outfit!" The old Lady turned to wink at Jade, who just snorted and dissolved into a fit of giggles. Groaning, Jake stood up and grabbed his bag and shoes. As he slipped the brown boots on he spoke "I shant take this teasing!" The flustered boy huffed as he stomped out, followed by his sister. Annoyance fading, Jake kissed his Grandma -  who had followed - goodbye, as did Jade, and dropped his sister off at school.

 

Jake's day seemed to rush by him, his mind spiraling between an anxious haze of possible ways he would scare Dirk off and an excited buzz of possible ways the date could be successful. Both all too soon and not soon enough, college was over.

 

Sighing, the nervous boy checked his phone to find he had a text _'Meet me by the school gates.'_ It was from Dirk. Jake pocketed his phone and walked off in the direction of the college entrance. As he approached the broad gates of Skaia Academy, Jake spotted Dirk leaning on a low wall. The taller blonde glanced up and nodded at Jake, acknowledging his presence.

Jake crossed the empty courtyard, void of most students sans a few stragglers who were late out for most likely the same reasons as Jake - He had stayed behind to talk to a teacher about work.

 

 

"Hey there, English," Dirk started, flipping a piece of platinum gold hair back into place. Jake smiled up at the 4 inch taller teen and smiled, his nerves were already making him feel nauseous.

"Strider!" He greeted with a curt nod. Dirk smiled faintly at the tension they saw Jake holding on himself. Placing a pale hand on Jake's shoulder, they spoke again

"No need to be so uptight, Dude." Dirk started to massage Jake's shoulder slightly. "We'll just be hangin' out," Jake visibly relaxed and leaned into Dirk's touch.

"You're right, mate, I do need to relax" He replied, offering a sheepish grin "I guess I'm just a bit anxious." Dirk rose an eyebrow above their pointed shades in a silent question. "Anxious 'bout what?" he asked eventually, a slight southern drawl creeping into their accent. Blushing Jake looked away and tried to think of an answer.

 

The truth was he didn't deal well with public places like Cafés due to social anxiety, but he couldn't tell Dirk that for fear of sounding lame. Turning back to face Dirk, the brunette decided to change the subject rather than answer.

"You look very handsome today, Dirk!" He flashed what he hoped was a charming (not anxious) smile at the receiver of his compliment. Jake looked Dirk over again - what he had said wasn't a lie.

Dirk was dressed in a tight pair of black skinny jeans that showed of his toned legs and a short-sleeved, fitted T-shirt (Jake flushed a brighter shade of red as he realised he could practically trace the outline of Dirk's toned torso through the thin fabric) with an orange, sleeveless hoodie over the top. Jake's gaze trailed up to Dirk's face where they were adjusting the pointy triangular shades that were ever-present on the handsome teen's face.

"Don't try and change the subject," Dirk's voice startled Jake out of his ~~oggling~~ (gazing, he had been gazing, not oggling). Jake could practically feel Dirk's disapproving gaze. Sighing, he conceded.

"I don't much fancy noisy Cafés..." He looked over at a suddenly super interesting brick on the far wall. "They make my anxiety flare up." Jake's voice trailed off to almost a whisper as he chanced looking at Dirk's face again and saw their features soften.

 

A small smile crept back into Dirk's expression as they grabbed Jake's hand (making him blush again, his face had just cooled down darnit) and led him down the street. "We can chill at my house, then." Dirk turned back to see Jake sporting a dork smile that melted their heart a small bit.

"That sounds splendid!" A wave of relief washed over Jake as he followed Dirk towards their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had less date material than i wanted, sorry >.> but the next chapter will have two gay teens bonding and being dorks, I promise!


End file.
